


Winter Alphabet 2020

by robinrunsfiction



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots centered around the winter holidays.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Reader, Dallon Weekes/Reader, Frank Iero/Reader, Fun Ghoul/Reader, Gerard Way/Reader, Jet Star/Reader, Joe Trohman/Reader, Mikey Way/Reader, Party Poison/Reader, Patrick Stump/Reader, Pete Wentz/Reader, Ray Toro/Reader, Ryan Ross/Reader, Ryan Seaman/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. A is for After Dark (Ray Toro)

**Author's Note:**

> The alphabet prompt list was found on tumblr, created by user kairaiimagines.
> 
> Also yes, I know I'm posting this in February. They were posted on time on my tumblr robinrunsfanfiction

“Ugh yes netflix, I am still watching,” you groaned, picking up the remote from the floor and dismissing the obnoxious screen.

You’d barely moved from where you’d flopped down on the couch that morning. You just were not up to dealing with anything today, it all seemed so overwhelming. You glanced over your shoulder and realized how dark it had gotten. Groaning again, you buried your face against the pillow. While you couldn’t bring yourself to do anything today, that didn’t change the fact that you felt like crap for not doing anything all day.

As the next episode of your comfort show began, you heard your phone buzzing lightly on the floor where you’d dropped it and not bothered to retrieve it.

“Hi Ray,” you answered.

“Hey babe, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” you grumbled.

Ray made a concerned noise. “Well, can I come over? I have a present for you.”

“What?!” You said sitting up. “But I haven’t bought your Christmas present yet!”

“This isn’t a Christmas present, I’ll explain when I get there.”

“Are you sure you want to? Isn’t it super late?”

“(YN), it’s only 6 pm,” your boyfriend replied, sounding a little confused, and quite concerned. “Are you having a bad depression day again?”

“Oh,” you paused looking up at the clock across the room. “I guess I lost track of time since it gets so dark out so early. And yea, I guess the depression isn’t helping.”

"Have you eaten today? Do you want me to bring dinner too?”

“Yes please,” you replied softly. “I had some cereal earlier but that’s all.”

“Ok, I’ll see you in a little bit,” he replied. 

You dragged yourself to the bathroom and brushed your hair before returning to the living room to pick up your breakfast bowl and collection of mugs and cups that had accumulated on the coffee table the last few days. As you stood evaluating all of the life choices that brought you to the massive pile of dishes in your sink and zero motivation to do anything about them, other than an overwhelming sense of self-loathing, the doorbell rang.

“Hey,” Ray smiled, but the worry was evident on his face. “Can you take this?” He asked, handing you the pizza.

“Sure,” you said, taking it to the coffee table as he hauled in a large box.

“Open the present first,” Ray insisted.

“Ok, I guess,” you said nervously. You didn’t love surprises, but you trusted Ray. “Wait, what is it?” You asked when you’d peeled away the wrapping paper.

“It’s a light therapy lamp. I know you said your therapist suggested one for you, and you were concerned about the cost, so I got it for you.”

You looked up at Ray’s smiling face, and thought you might start crying at the touching gesture. “Thank you so much!” You exclaimed, jumping up to give Ray a big hug. 

“I just want you to be happy, and hopefully this will help,” he shrugged. “Do you want me to set it up for you?”

“That’d be great. I’ll go get plates and drinks for the pizza,” you said heading to the kitchen.

After some assembly, Ray had the lamp positioned behind your couch so it would shine down on the spot where you usually sat. You both enjoyed pizza, and then Ray helped you tackle the stack of dishes in the sink.

“Just so you know, I’m already feeling better,” you smiled up at your boyfriend from where you rested your head on his lap.

Ray smiled back. “That’s what I like to hear. And I love to see the smile on your face.”

“Even on the darkest nights, you help bring it back,” you said, sitting up to kiss him sweetly.


	2. B is for Baking (Patrick Stum)

“Patrick, I’m back!” You called as you walked in the front door of the home you shared with your husband Patrick. Since it was the end of the year, your work was pushing to finish up a few projects before everyone took time off for the holidays so you had gone in on a Saturday to get some extra work done. As you shrugged off your jacket a smell made you crinkle your nose. “Patrick? Is everything ok?”

“Yea, yea, everything is fine!” He called from the kitchen, but you were not convinced.

When you arrived in the kitchen, Patrick had the window open and was fanning smokey air towards it with a cookie sheet “Patrick! What happened?!”

Patrick sighed, shoulders slumping. “I was trying to make your favorite Christmas cookies for when you got home from work, but I set the timer wrong and they burned up,” he said nodding to the pile of charred cookies on another pan in the sink.

“Aww Patrick!” You smiled softly at him as you crossed the kitchen to give him a hug. “Looks like you have more dough, we could try again. But I’ll be in charge of the timer.”

“Probably for the best,” Patrick laughed as you got to work together.

A while later you and Patrick were curled up on the couch, enjoying the second batch of cookies and hot chocolate.

“Patrick, these really are amazing! If this whole rock star thing doesn’t work out, I think you got a backup plan as a baker,” you winked at your husband.

“Only if you quit your job to run the timer full time,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Deal,” you grinned.


	3. C is for Cold (Frank Iero)

You sighed contentedly as you snuggled closer to Frank. You were under a pile of blankets to stay warm in his drafty apartment as the bitter New Jersey winter air was able to find any opportunity to sneak in.

“Comfy?” Frank asked.

You looked up and he was smiling down at you softly. “Yea, but it’s getting late, I should probably get going soon.”

“Aww,” he pouted dramatically. “But it’s so cold.”

You stood up and stretched, and saw what had happened outside in the hours since you arrived. “Oh wow,” you murmured.

“What?” Frank asked before getting up and looking outside as well. “When did all that snow fall?”

“It wasn’t snowing when I arrived! I can’t even see my car!”

“Guess you have to stay over,” Frank said wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.

You and Frank had never had a full-fledged sleep over before. Whenever you’d hook up or hang out, or a combination of the two, the guest would always leave before morning. 

You turned to face Frank. “Are you sure?”

That same soft smile formed on his face again. “(YN), I’ve been meaning to ask, but I didn’t know when would be the right time, but I guess now is as good as ever. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

A smile broke across your face. “Really?”

“Yea, I really like you (YN).”

You nodded. “Yes Frank, I will be your girlfriend. But can we please go to bed, I am so cold,” you laughed lightly.

"I know how we can warm up,” Frank smirked before leaning in to kiss you deeply. Your body answered by curving into his as you wrapped your arms around him. He started to blindly lead you both across the small apartment to the bedroom without breaking the kiss, managing to only bump himself into the doorframe on the way. 

Once in the bedroom you both began peeling off each other’s clothes, and when you were down to only your undergarments, you slipped away from Frank and jumped under the covers, pulling them up to your neck.

“Wait for me,” he said as he struggled to pull off his sock without falling over.

“I’m just getting it warmed up for you,” you grinned devilishly.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he replied with a wink before crawling in with you.


	4. D is for Date (Ryan Seaman)

You took one last look in the mirror, evaluating the white dress with a high neckline, trumpet skirt, and strands of glittering beads that draped over your upper arms that you’d chosen to wear. You worried it was too fancy, but there was no time to change now, so you took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey Ryan,” you smiled when you saw your friend standing on the other side, but he didn’t respond. “Ryan?”

He shook his head, as if you had pulled him back to earth. “(YN), you look stunning!” He gushed genuinely.

You felt your cheeks heat up at the compliment. “Thanks, you look really nice too. Are you ready to go?”

“Sure,” he nodded, offering you his arm.

Ryan had been invited to a winter gala benefiting the music charity he’d been involved with and had asked you to be his date. You weren’t sure if he had asked you because you were friends and he thought you’d be fun to go with, or if this was going to be a _date_ date, which just added to your nerves. But either way, you were excited to spend a night with Ryan. He was one of your closest friends, which made the feelings you had for him that much more complicated.

As you walked into the performing arts center that was hosting the event, your breath was taken away by the beautiful, glimmering decorations filling the space. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to an event this fancy,” you said wide eyed. “It’s so beautiful here!”

“It’s nothing compared to you,” you heard Ryan say. You turned and looked at him, surprised at his compliment, only to find him looking just as startled. “I, I mean, umm, do you wanna get a drink before the concert?”

“Sure,” you agreed quickly, making your way to the bar. You both sipped your drinks, neither making eye contact. “So are there assigned seats for the concert?” You asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

“No. I think some of the best seats are reserved for the big donors, but I think we can sit wherever.”

“Can we sit like way up high?” You asked excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to sit up in the highest balcony and just take everything in from there.”

The smile finally returned to Ryan’s face. “Of course, whatever you’d like,” he replied.

You found yourself blushing again at the way he acquiesced to your suggestion as you started up the grand staircase to the upper most level of the hall. As you carefully ascended the stairs in your fancy dress, Ryan placed his hand on your lower back, causing your stomach to flip.

There was no one else on the upper balcony, everyone else electing to sit closer to the stage. You grabbed seats in the front row so you could look down on the crowd. 

“Afraid of heights?” You asked with a laugh when you noticed how Ryan was sitting back in his chair

“Nope,” Ryan replied confidently. “The view is just as good back here.”

You rolled your eyes disbelievingly and sat back. The previous awkward tension seemingly forgotten as you and Ryan started talking easily. When the orchestra began to play, you were mesmerized, but also a bit distracted as you felt Ryan’s eyes on you instead of the stage. You glanced over and he looked away quickly. The evening continued on that way, you glancing over at Ryan to catch him watching you instead of the orchestra. Eventually you bit your lip and worked up all your courage and rested your head against his shoulder. You felt him glance down before shifting to wrap his arm over your shoulder. He rubbed circles against the bare skin of your arm and rested his head against yours.

When the music was over, the crowd dispersed for the dinner portion of the evening, but neither you nor Ryan moved to get up and join them.

“Ryan, can I ask something,” you said breaking the silence.

“Yea, sure,” he answered, turning to look at you.

“Was this a, umm, a like real date? Or did you just invite me because we’re friends?” You asked shyly.

A smile spread across his face. “I asked you because I hoped it would be a real date. I really like you (YN).”

“Good,” you nodded. “Because I like you too and this is a really good first date.”

Ryan laughed nervously. “Well I don’t think I can top this, if you wanna go out again that is.”

“Our next date could be throwing rocks at a train, I don’t care as long as I’m spending time with you,” you laughed lightly.

Ryan cupped your cheek with his hand, and you leaned into the touch as he kissed you. For a moment you forgot how to breathe as his lips moved against yours. You reached out, clutching at the lapel of his suit jacket, trying to bring him in any way closer to you.

“Excuse me! No one was supposed to be seated up here, especially now that the concert is over!” You heard someone exclaim as you and Ryan jumped apart. An exasperated usher stood at the end of the row of seats as you looked down and realized the rest of the hall had cleared out.

“We didn’t know, there wasn’t any sign or anything,” you said apologetically as you got up. 

The usher shook his head in annoyance as Ryan took your hand and lead you out. As you made your way back down the stairs, you made note of how your hand felt in Ryan’s. It gave you butterflies to think he liked you as much as you liked him and that now you’d be able to hold his hand whenever you wanted.

“Wanna blow off the rest of the event and get outta here?” Ryan asked when you reached the lobby.

“I don’t care what we do, as long as we can go together,” you smiled.

Ryan smiled softly before he leaned in and kissed you again. “Let’s go.”


	5. E is for Evening Dance (Andy Hurley)

You yawned as you put the bow on the package you’d just finished wrapping. Glancing up at the clock, you noticed it was nearly 1 AM. You’d intended on getting to the post office early the next morning to get all the gifts shipped out to your family across the country, but the thought of getting up early sounded miserable now.

Hearing you footsteps coming into the dining room you glanced up, turning down the Christmas music playing from your phone. “Hey, did I wake you?” You asked when your fiancé Andy walked in.

“Sorta, but only because you aren’t in bed,” he said forlornly.

“I’m almost done,” you said stifling another yawn. As the song that was playing ended, Jimmy Eat World’s cover of Last Christmas started playing. “Oh I love this version,” you smiled, turning up the music.

“Come ‘ere,” Andy said, pulling you out of your chair. You both started dancing to the music, not caring how absolutely ridiculous you looked bouncing around.

“Now I found a real love now, you’ll never fool me again,” you sang as Andy laughed and pulled you close.

“I love you,” he smiled, before kissing you, his beard scratching lightly against your face. You hummed happily in response, before another yawn escaped you involuntarily. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll go with you to the post office tomorrow,” Andy offered.

“I’d appreciate it,” you nodded as you turned off the music and flipped off the lights, as you headed to bed.


	6. F is for Fireplace (Pete Wentz)

You were laughing as Pete scooped you up in his athletic arms and carried you into the cabin. “Pete, you know you don’t have to carry me over every single threshold we encounter! We’ve been married for months!”

“Yea, but I like doing it,” he grinned as he set you down and pressed a kiss against your lips.

You grabbed your bag and made your way into the cozy mountain cabin you and Pete had rented for your honeymoon. You’d originally considered someplace tropical, but after seeing a travel show about mountain resort towns, you begged Pete to change plans. Pete, being so completely head over heels for you, agreed without question. Now you were here for a week over Christmas alone with just the love of your life.

“Oh wow,” you gasped when you saw the view out the cabin’s large windows. Pine trees stretched on seemingly forever, perfectly dusted with snow as the grey sky overhead threatened to drop even more.

“Let’s get this bad boy going,” you heard Pete say. You glanced over and saw he was loading up the fireplace with logs.

“Does playing a bass with a flamethrower attached automatically mean you’re in charge of the fire?” You smirked.

“I think that means I should just be using a flame thrower to start it,” he grinned over at you.

You shook your head with a smile. As you glanced around the living room, you saw a thick knitted blanket on the couch. You picked it up and wrapped it around your shoulders as Pete lit the fire. When he sat back, proud of his work, you wrapped the blanket around him as well. 

“Thank you babe,” you murmured, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You know you light my fire,” he quipped and you groaned in response. “What? You knew what you got yourself into when you said I do!”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still roll my eyes at you,” you grinned back.

“Such pretty eyes too,” Pete replied.

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” you said, grabbing his face and pressing a hot kiss to his lips as the snow began to fall softly outside.


	7. G is for Grateful (Joe Trohman)

Joe bounced on his heels nervously as he waited outside (YN)’s front door. He hadn’t called ahead and he just hoped she’d be home on the snowy December evening.

“Joe? What are you doing here?” (YN)’s roommate Molly asked when she opened the door.

“Is (YN) home?” He asked, glancing over her shoulder.

“(YN)! You have company!” Molly shouted before retreating back to the couch to resume the show she was watching.

(YN) walked out, the confusion leaving her face when she saw Joe in the doorway. “Hey! What’s up?”

“I umm,” he glanced over at Molly sitting on the couch. “Can we go someplace to talk?”

“Oh, yea sure,” she nodded and motioned for him to follow her back to her room. Joe took a deep breath as she shut the door behind her and sat down at the edge of her bed. “You can sit if you want.”

Joe swallowed thickly before nodding and sitting down a respectable distance from her. “So it’s the holiday season and I heard somewhere it’s a good time to tell people how you feel. I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life (YN). You’ve always been so supportive of the band, and me and everything, especially this year when everything has been taking off.”

He watched as a smile grew across her face. “Of course, you’re my favorite. I mean, you and your band are my favorite,” she corrected, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

“You’re my favorite too (YN),” Joe replied, looking down at his hands. “And that’s why I wanted to be totally honest with you, you mean the world to me and I got you something.”

(YN) watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a flat, square box. He handed it to her and she opened it carefully. 

“What’s engraved on here?” She asked as she pulled out the gold bracelet.

“The date of the day we met.”

“How do you remember that?” When she looked up, Joe realized tears were forming in her eyes.

“I could never forget. I’m sorry if this ruins our friendship, but I love you (YN),” he said softly.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” she said as happy tears streamed down her face. She leaned forward and grabbed Joe’s face between her hands and kissed him hard.

A while later, (YN) walked Joe back out to the door, Molly still on the couch. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” he said.

“Sounds good,” she smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he smiled back, before leaning in and kissing her goodbye.

After (YN) shut the door with a contented sigh, she glanced over at her roommate. “Sooo that happened,” she grinned.

“‘Bout time,” Molly mumbled, barely taking her eyes off the tv. “Anyone could see you two were totally in love.”

(YN) rolled her eyes before floating off her room to spend the night dreaming about what was to come with Joe.


	8. H is for Hosting Family (Ryan Ross)

You still weren’t sure what came over you when you made that announcement to your family, apparently you’d been possessed with the spirit of a demon that enjoyed entertaining guests. When you told your boyfriend Ryan the news, he even seemed shocked. Luckily he didn’t mind, as he loved celebrating Christmas with your family.

When the holiday arrived, and your home started to fill with guests, and presents, and food, and noise, you started to feel your stress level rising. A few snide remarks from your mom about the way you and Ryan chose to decorate your home really spiked your bad mood. As you tried to keep a handle on everything that was going on, Ryan walked into the kitchen to see you looking like you were about to have a meltdown.

“Hey love, you’re doing great, everyone is having a good time!” Ryan said, rubbing your arms reassuringly.

“I’m just worried of what could go wrong,” you muttered.

And that was all it took for the bad luck to set in. 

It started with Elwood getting into the Christmas presents, tearing open the wrapping, prying open the box, and slobbering all over the sweater you bought your mom. Then Dottie got in the act and tore open the book that your parents had bought Ryan, chewing up the pages.

While you and Ryan were distracted trying to clean up the mess caused by the dogs, no one heard the timer in the kitchen going off, until the smoke detector began to chime in.

“No! Noooo no no!” You wailed as you ran into the kitchen, pulling open the oven door, smoke billowed out. You opened a window and then slumped down on the floor crying. You didn’t know Ryan had followed you into the kitchen until you felt him wrapping his arms around you.

“Hey, I’m sorry love, it’s gonna be okay, we’ll figure something out!”

Just then your dad walked in. “What happened in here?”

“Everything is ruined,” you sobbed.

“Remember your favorite Christmas movie from when you were a kid? A Christmas Story, the neighbor’s dogs ruined their Christmas meal, so they went out to eat? We’ll order something! Someplace has to be open, right?“

"Yea, it will be fine!” Ryan agreed.

You wiped your eyes and got off the floor. “Ok, but I am never hosting Christmas ever again,” you laughed.


	9. I is for Invitation (Dallon Weekes)

“Ever since I moved out here, I can’t seem to feel much of the Christmas spirit,” your friend Dallon said dejectedly. He’d been coming into the coffee shop you worked at regularly since he moved to LA after joining Panic! At the Disco. You had quickly become friends and you looked forward to getting to chat with him when he came in. You also couldn’t deny the crush you had on him.

“Well, there’s a really cool light display in the park you should check out,” you suggested. “The people that live in the neighborhood go all out with their decorations as well. Maybe that would help.”

“Oh cool, I’ll have to see if I can find my way down there. I should get going,” he smiled before waving and heading toward the door. 

“I could take you?” You blurted out before you could realize what you were saying.

He turned, looking a little surprised. “What?”

“I could take you to see the Christmas lights, if you’d like?” You said doubling down on your invitation before self doubt could sweep in.

“That’d be nice,” he smiled.

“Does Saturday night work? We could meet here,” you suggested.

"Great, I’ll see you then! Well, probably before then,” he laughed awkwardly. “I’ll see ya.”

“Bye,” you waved as he left.

~

Saturday night rolled around and you were bundled up in anticipation of the evening stroll through the lights with Dallon. You had purchased a hot chocolate for each of you to enjoy as you wandered through the light display. Dallon greeted you warmly with a hug and you felt butterflies in your stomach.

When you arrived, the park was bustling with people looking at the twinkling lights and Christmas songs filled the air.

“It’s really pretty,” Dallon smiled, his face illuminated with the bright colors as you walked through a tunnel of lights and toward the gingerbread village.

“I’m glad you like it. I was kinda worried you’d think it was lame,” you replied honestly.

“No!” He said, shaking his head. “This is the exact type of thing I needed. Equal parts nostalgia and something new.”

Your heart flipped again, wondering what exactly he meant by something new. As you continued down the path, you found your hand brushing against his, occasionally bumping arms as you chatted happily about Christmas memories.

When you paused to look at one of the displays when two unsupervised kids started chasing each other around. You didn’t have time to step out of the way before one of the kids knocked into you and you found yourself falling into Dallon’s strong arms.

“Sorry,” you laughed awkwardly as you looked up at him.

“Don’t be,” he said with a soft smile.

You regained your footing, but he still held your arms in his big hands. When you looked up at him you felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest.

“I’m really glad you invited me out tonight,” Dallon said a bit nervously. “I don’t think I ever would have got up the courage to ask you out.”

You couldn’t help the smile that burst across your face. “I’m really glad I did too. I like getting to spend time with you outside the shop.”

Dallon’s hands slid down to hold your hands in his. “(YN), can I kiss you?”

“I’d love that,” you nodded as he leaned in, his lips meeting yours so sweetly that it took your breath away.


	10. J is for Just in Time (Mikey Way)

‘(YN), you need to stay late and get those calls for Stephanie done’ the email from your boss read. Nowhere did she say thanks, or even ask if you were free to pick up the slack from your coworker who had been out sick a few days. Just do it.

You let your head fall forward onto your desk as you groaned. It was 10 minutes before you were supposed to leave and you had plans with your boyfriend Mikey. You took a deep breath, worked up all your nerve, and went to your boss’ office. When you got to her door, you saw she was packing up her things, her computer already off.

“Hi Deb, I had plans right after work, is it ok if I save those calls for Monday morning?”

Deb sighed. “No, I really think they need to get done tonight. Sooner you get to them, sooner you can get them done and get to enjoying your weekend!” She said condescendingly.

You nodded and trudged back to your cubicle. You waited until you heard your boss leave before you broke down sobbing.

After pulling yourself together you set to work. You didn’t pay attention to the time, focusing on making and documenting the calls. Luckily, you mostly got voicemails so it didn’t take as long as it might have if you’d called during normal business hours. When you were done you packed up, locked up the office and hurried to your car. 

You punched the address Mikey had given you earlier into your phone’s GPS. You followed the directions the GPS gave you to without looking where you were going. After driving a while, you were pulling up in front of an ice rink, but the parking lot was empty, and it looked closed. 

A pang of fear ran through you. What if you were too late and the place was closed? What if Mikey had given up waiting for you and gone home? You’d been so busy lately, what if he thought you were trying to get away from him? What if he thought you had stood him up? 

You hurried to the door, hoping that they might be open and it was just a slow night. ‘A slow night before Christmas? Yea right,’ you told yourself. You tugged on the handle to the door and they didn’t budge.

For the second time that night, you broke down crying, defeated. As you turned back to your car, you heard the door open behind you.

“Excuse me, are you (YN)?”

You whipped around. “Yes!”

“Come on in,” the guy smiled.

You walked in and saw Mikey sitting at a table alone with a bouquet of flowers. He looked up and a smile spread across his face. “Hey babe! You’re just in time!”

“I’m so sorry, my boss made me stay late,” you said wiping your eyes. “I was worried you wouldn’t wait for me.”

“I’d wait forever for you,” he smiled, leaning in and kissing you.

“Wait, why is it so empty in here? The door was locked when I tried to get in.”

“I rented this place out for the night,” Mikey smiled. “We don’t have to worry about people getting in our way and we can play the music we wanna listen to.”

“Mikey, this is so sweet! And exactly what I needed after this week.”

He grinned back. “Let’s go get some skates and hit the ice,” he said, taking your hand.


	11. K is for Kiss (Gerard Way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of underage drinking and vomiting in this chapter

“You can go if Gerard goes with you.”

His mother’s voice pulled Gerard out of his thoughts. “What?”

“Mikey can go to the party if you go along with him,” his mother repeated.

“Please Gee?” Mikey pleaded. Gerard groaned as he got up from the dinner table and took his empty plate to the kitchen sink, his younger brother on his heels. “I bet (YN) will be there.”

That made Gerard stop in his tracks before he could reach the basement door. “Really?”

Mikey nodded.

“Fine, I’ll take Mikey to the stupid party,” Gerard shouted for his mother to hear in the other room.

~

The next night Gerard was standing alone in the kitchen of the house hosting the party that everyone from his school seemed to be at. Everyone except (YN). As he sipped his soda, he was thinking of ways to get revenge on his brother for making him come to this stupid party when he heard his name. It was (YN).

“He-hey,” he said, hoping he wasn’t coming across as awkward as he felt.

“How’s it going?” She asked, reaching past him and grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

“Ok, I guess.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you here, a holiday party doesn’t seem like your scene,” she smiled.

A smile broke across Gerard’s face as he nodded. “I’m chaperoning my brother Mikey.”

“Oh, where is he?”

“I have no idea,” Gerard laughed and to his delight, (YN) started laughing as well. “I hope he isn’t getting too drunk, we have D&D tomorrow night.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt himself blushing. The billion to one shot he had with (YN) was now certainly gone. She now knew he was the biggest nerd on earth and there was no way she’d want to keep talking to him. But when he looked up she seemed… interested.

“Oh! Do you paint those miniatures? My friend Anna’s dad has a whole collection at their house, and he was working on them one time when I was over there, but she thought it was lame, so I didn’t really get to check it out.”

Gerard thought his jaw had landed on the floor. “Yea, yea I do,” he marveled. “But I bet you’d be good at it, I’ve seen your work in class, it’s amazing.”

(YN) looked surprised. “You think my paintings are good? That’s a high compliment coming from Mr. Going to Art School in the City,” she said bumping his arm with hers.

He smiled back and before he could respond, a bunch of kids came into the kitchen and Gerard could barely hear himself think. “Do you wanna move?” He leaned in and asked her. She nodded in reply. He found a quiet spot away from the loud partygoers, and leaned against the door frame to the living room.

“That’s better,” she smiled.

“Yea,” Gerard nodded. Suddenly though the conversation that was flowing so well in the kitchen faltered and an awkward silence hung between them as they both sipped their drinks.

“Hey Gee!” Ray said coming out of the bathroom that was down the hall. “So did you…” he trailed off with a mischievous grin.

“What?” Gerard asked as Ray walked past.

Ray pointed up with a laugh before continuing on. Both Gerard and (YN) looked up to spot the mistletoe hanging above them.

“Oh,” Gerard started. “I didn’t, I mean, I didn’t stop here because of,. I mean I would,” he stammered nervously as his cheeks burned red.

(YN) smiled softly and Gerard could have sworn she was blushing too. “I’m ok with it.”

Gerard nodded nervously and as (YN) stepped closer to him, time seemed to have slowed down. Her fingers grazed the side of his neck, as her other hand rested lightly on his arm. He tried to keep his hands from trembling as they found her waist as she leaned in. Her lips pressed against his, soft and tasting like cola. He thought she would have broken the kiss as soon as her obligation was met, but she didn’t. She was kissing him as if she really wanted to be and as soon as his brain registered this fact, he started kissing her back in earnest, pulling her closer to him still. When they were both out of breath, they pulled back, but neither let go of the other.

“Gee, I puked,” Gerard heard Mikey say. When he turned to look at his brother, he looked to be in rough shape.

“Damnit,” Gerard muttered.

“I should get going too,” (YN) said. “It’s getting kinda late and I got a long walk.“

"I can give you a ride,” Gerard blurted out.

“Really? That would be amazing,” (YN) replied relieved.

The ride to (YN)’s house was quiet except for the directions she was giving Gerard.

“Thanks again for the ride,” she smiled when they pulled into her driveway.

“No problem,” he nodded.

“I guess I’ll see you in class on Monday,” she said before finally getting out and making her way toward the front door.

“Dude, she was totally waiting for you to make a move,” Mikey mumbled from the back seat.

“Really?” Gerard asked, but he didn’t wait for his brother to respond before jumping out of the car and hurrying up the sidewalk to her front steps where she was digging through her purse for her keys. She looked up when she heard him jogging up, his breath coming out in clouds. “Hey (YN), umm, would you like to hang out sometime? You could come over and we could paint miniatures or something?”

“Yea, I’d like that,” she nodded.

“Cool,” Gerard smiled. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before he turned to go.

“You can kiss me again if you want,” (YN) said. Gerard turned on his heel and closed the distance between them in a second just as big soft snowflakes began to fall.


	12. L is for Lights (Joe Trohman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a Hanukkah fic, and I hope I did well. I just wanted to make sure I was respectful and got it right. Also this fic is set in 2020 so there are mentions of covid/quarantining.

You walked down to the small studio Joe had set up in the basement of your home. He was tuning his guitar when you knocked on the door frame to get his attention. “What’s up babe?” He asked. When he looked up, his blue eyes sparkled at you, distracting you momentarily from your mission.

“I was wondering, since 2020 has been so awful and dark, maybe we could celebrate Hanukkah this year? I mean it’s just gonna be you and me so maybe we could celebrate and start a new tradition together?”

Joe looked thoughtful for a moment before a soft smile spread across his face. “Yea, that sounds good.”

You grinned. “Great! I’ll find the menorah and start a grocery list!”

A few days later it was the first night of Hanukkah and you were excited. You and Joe hadn’t ever celebrated the holiday since moving in together. You had once with your family when you first started dating, but ever since then, you let the eight night festival pass by without too much thought.

You heard a knock on the door and Joe answered. “Groceries are here,” he called.

“Sweet,” you said as you finished setting up the small spot that you’d decorated and set up the menorah. You met him in the kitchen and you set to work preparing the food.

When the year started, you had mentally been preparing for Joe to be on tour a good portion of the year. You had a few trips to visit him planned at various tour stops, but you were bracing yourself for the long, lonely stretches of sleeping alone. Then quarantine started, tours were cancelled and you started working from home. At first the novelty of it balanced out the anxiety the virus situation caused. You loved having Joe around so much more! But quickly you fell into a routine, and the novelty wore off. It was just how you lived. As the days started to grow darker earlier, you decided you needed some extra light in your home and when you glanced at the calendar, you realized Hanukkah was just around the corner. 

Now as you cooked with Joe, it was a wonderful feeling. It was as if the spell of the day to day monotony was broken and you were laughing and joking and having fun. You shared stories of the celebrations you families had when you were growing up as you ate your meal.

When you were finished, you both made your way to the living room. As you lit the candle, Joe wrapped his arms around you from behind and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“This was a great idea (YN),” he murmured as you both watched the flames on the candles dance. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too,” you smiled, looking back at him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on your lips and you sighed contentedly.


	13. M is for Mistletoe (Mikey Way)

Right! So then I said-”

“Hang on!” You were cut off by your friend Jennifer blocking the path of both you and your friend Mikey who you had been deep in conversation with as you walked from the kitchen into the living room. The Christmas party was in full swing and you were totally confused why she was stopping you.

“What?” Mikey asked, just as confused as you were.

“You’re under the mistletoe! That means you have to kiss!” Jennifer giggled.

You laughed nervously, looking at Mikey. He was one of your oldest friends and while you were the physically affectionate type with all your friends, you hadn’t ever kissed him before. “I mean, ok,” you shrugged, glancing up at him. You suddenly felt awkward. Should you touch him? Should you lean in? Should you wait for him to come to you? 

He shrugged, but a soft smile played at his lips. He took a step toward you and you found yourself instinctively leaning in. When his lips met yours, it was like an electric charge went through you and your heart began to race. When you both pulled back, you couldn’t open your eyes for a moment, the sensation still lingering on your lips.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Jennifer asked, pulling you back to reality.

“Nope,” you said, shaking your head with a light laugh.

“Not at all,” Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck.

As the night progressed, you tried to let go of what you felt when your lips touched his, but you couldn’t. Every time you tried to glance at Mikey without him noticing, it seemed like he was looking your way as well.

You sighed and decided to leave the party early. Maybe the next time you saw him things would be back to normal you reasoned.

~

A couple weeks later and you were a wreck.

You hadn’t tried to contact Mikey since the party, thinking the distance would make your feelings calm down, but every time you heard, saw, or even smelled something that reminded you of him in some way your heart would skip a beat. You quickly realized that you were totally and completely infatuated with him and there wasn’t a damn thing you could do about it.

It was New Year’s Eve and you were doing everything possible to calm yourself down. You were reluctantly heading to a party at Frank’s so you’d put on an outfit that you usually felt confident in, hoping that your actual confidence would catch up.

When you walked in, there weren’t as many people as you were expecting, especially since it was already pretty late. You glanced around and spotted your friend, and Frank’s girlfriend Christine. 

“Thank god you’re here,” you exclaimed, throwing your arms around her.

“Where else would I be?” she laughed.

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything anymore! I feel like I’ve been losing it since…” you trailed off.

“Since the mistletoe incident?”

“Yea,” you groaned. “It’s like his lips short circuited my brain!”

“Well then it’s a bad time to let you know he was like the first one to arrive and he’s been wondering when you’d get here.”

“Shut up,” you replied, astonished.

“Frank took him down to show him something with the new guitar he got for Christmas, just to keep him occupied” Christine answered, clearly amused by the situation.

As more people arrived, you grabbed a drink and tried to keep yourself distracted with conversation. Then you heard Frank’s laughing voice coming up the stairs, and you knew that meant. You looked over as Mikey rounded the corner into the room.

Your heart felt like it was gonna pound out of your chest as he smiled and started to make his way over to you.

“Hey (YN),” he smiled.

“He-hey,” you replied nervously, not quite meeting his eye.

“Umm, I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Yea, sure, of course,” you nodded, following him out the back door into the cold winter night. Your breath filled the sky with clouds from the cold air between you. 

It felt like forever before Mikey finally broke the silence. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

“Yea, it was fine. You?”

“Not bad,” he nodded, as silence again hung in the air. “Are… are we ok?”

“Yea,” you answered, almost too quickly. “Yea, of course.”

“I hadn’t heard from you since the party and… I just wanted to make sure…” he trailed off.

You sighed and kicked at the ground. What good was it to keep denying your feelings when they obviously were not going away. “No Mikey, I… I dunno, I guess… I like you Mikey, a lot! And that kiss was something and I’ve been hoping that these feelings would just go away because they’re complicated and gonna ruin everything, but,” you shrugged your shoulders dramatically, “here we are anyway.”

Mikey crossed the distance between you in a second, grabbing your face between his hands and kissing you hard. You let your body melt against his as you wrapped your arms around him. That same electric charge ran through you all over again as your lips moved against his.

When you came up for air, Mikey’s rested his forehead against yours.

“I really like you too (YN),” he smiled and you laughed lightly. “Will you be my kiss at midnight? And after that too?”

“Absolutely,” you replied, leaning in and kissing him again.


	14. N is for Naught or Nice (Pete Wentz)

(YN) and Pete strolled hand in hand through the busy mall. Holiday decorations seemed to be hanging from every surface.

The shopping trip had been a success, each of you finding the presents you were looking for on each of your lists. As you reached the middle of the mall, you saw Santa was there, meeting children, and asking what they’d like for Christmas.

“Hey,” Pete asked, leaning in so hos breath fanned across your neck. “Have you been naughty or nice this year?”

You hummed in response, a coy smile forming on your lips. “I feel like you know exactly how naughty I’ve been.”

Pete bit his lip and nodded. “Well I think then you should get an extra special present,” he replied as he led you toward the lingerie store.

“This seems more like a present for you,” you smirked.

“Well it’s what I get for being so nice all year,” he grinned and you couldn’t help but laugh.


	15. O is for Opening Presents (Patrick Stump)

Patrick’s stomach was in knots as he waited at (YN)’s door. She’d invited him over to give him his Christmas present, and he had brought hers along as well. They had made their relationship official a few months prior, and Patrick was still nervous he was going to screw everything up.

“That’s what I’m gonna get (YN),” he had announced, pointing to the necklace being advertised on the TV by a large chain jewelry store.

Pete looked up and scoffed. “No way, man.”

“What?! Why not?”

“Girls don’t actually like that kinda shit, they just wear it because they feel like they have to because their boyfriend bought it for them. Have you ever seen (YN) wearing heart shaped jewelry before?”

Patrick stopped and thought for a moment.

“I guess not… But what am I supposed to do?!” He wailed.

“I’ll help you figure something out. Come on, let’s go to the store,” Pete said comfortingly.

When (YN) opened the door, her smile made Patrick’s nerves disappear for a moment before they came rushing back worse than before.

“Hi ‘Trick, thanks for coming over,” she greeted him warmly.

Inside her apartment was decorated with all kinds of bright twinkle lights, a small tree in the corner decorated with glittering strands of beads and baubles.

“Here, I got you this, I hope you like it,” (YN) smiled nervously, handing him the small, neatly wrapped box.

Patrick untied the ribbon with fumbling fingers. Lifting the lid, he pulled out a new, high quality leather guitar strap.

“I noticed at one of your shows your old one looked kinda worn out, so I got you a new one. You don’t have to use it if it doesn’t work, I dunno,” (YN) rambled nervously.

“I love it,” Patrick smiled up at her. “It’s really thoughtful, thank you! I’ll think of you every time I pick up my guitar.”

A smile spread across (YN)’s face at his reaction. “You’re welcome! Do you want some Christmas cookies?” She asked, getting up.

“Wait!” Patrick said, grabbing her hand before she walked by. “I have a present for you too.”

“You didn’t have to!” She said sitting down next to him again.

“Of course I did,” he smiled and pulled out her gift from his pocket. “Sorry, I’m not good at wrapping boxes.”

“That’s ok,” she smiled as she tore away the paper. Opening the box, her eyes went wide. “They’re so pretty! Thank you Patrick!” She beamed as she carefully ran her fingers over the earrings that resembled golden star bursts, sparkling with black rhinestones.

“I got em because when I think about you, my heart kinda,” and Patrick made an exploding noise.

(YN) laughed with delight as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck. As he pulled her tight against him he heard her mumble something against his neck. “What?”

“I said I love you Patrick,” she smiled up at him.

Patrick’s eyes went up in surprise. “Wow really? I love you too (YN),” he grinned before leaning in and kissing her with every bit of love in his heart.


	16. P is for Packaging (Gerard Way)

“Damnit… stupid fuckin… ugh!” You overheard the noise coming from Gerard’s office and your curiosity was piqued.

“Hey Gee? Everything okay in there?” You called from the other side of the closed door.

You heard a groan and a moment later Gerard opened the door, looking totally irritated. “That, that is what’s wrong,” he said pointing angrily to the pile of balled up wrapping paper, ribbons that were tangled, and tape all over everything.

“You can’t wrap presents?” You asked, trying only a little to hide your amusement. “That’s not something they teach in art school?”

“Ha,” he deadpanned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Can you help me?”

“Sure babe,” you replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “What are you trying to wrap?”

“Mikey’s present,” he replied, following you into the office.

“Ok, we can do this,” you said taking the lead, folding the bright red paper around the box. “Can you put a piece of tap right here?”

Gerard put the tape where you were pointing. When it was wrapped, you had Gerard help you wrap a thick green ribbon around the box.

“Looks perfect,” he smiled. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Of course! How many more do we have to do?”

“Quite a few,” he said looking over at the pile of shopping bags and shipping boxes. 

“Well let’s get to it! Wait! Let’s get hot coco first!” You beamed, unable to hide your excitement.

Gerard grinned as well, his bad mood from earlier alleviated.

It took a while, but finally all of Gerard’s presents for his friends and family were wrapped. You had already taken care of yours a few days before, so your tree was full of brightly wrapped, festive gifts waiting to be delivered.

On Christmas morning, you noticed a new package under the tree. The wrapping paper was crinkled, the tape looked like it had been applied, torn up, and reapplied, and the bow wasn’t stuck down very well.

Gerard wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss on your cheek. “Found your present I see. Sorry I didn’t do very well wrapping it.”

“It looks perfect,” you smiled, turning to face him and kissing him. “Merry Christmas love.”

“Merry Christmas, love you too,” he smiled back.


	17. Q is for Question (Dallon Weekes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to last year's Dallon Christmas story, highly recommend you read that one first if you haven't before reading this one

“Thanks for coming with us today,” (YN) said as she, Dallon, and her nephew Danny stood in line to see Santa at the mall.

“You know I wanna spend as much time with you guys as I can,” Dallon replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “I felt like I spent so much time away on tour this year, I wanna make up for it as much as I can.”

“I’m really proud of you and everything you and Ryan have accomplished recently,” you smiled up at him.

“Thanks love,” he said, before giving her a quick kiss. “Hey Danny, what are you gonna ask Santa for this year.”

“I have to tell him, otherwise he won’t bring it!”

“This is why I asked you to come along,” (YN) whispered to Dallon. “He’s being so secretive this year!”

Finally it was Danny’s turn to sit on Santa’s lap. “Oh well! What is your name?” The jolly Santa asked.

“Danny!”

“And have you been good this year?” Danny nodded enthusiastically. “Good! Well what would you like for Christmas, my boy?”

“I want the Bowser’s castle lego set and for my Uncle Dallon to come live with us all the time,” he said pointing to where the couple were waiting.

(YN)’s eyes went wide before she looked up at Dallon, mortified. “I didn’t tell him to say that! I mean, if you want to you can, but, oh my god,” she covered her face with her hands.

Dallon laughed. “I know how Danny is, it’s fine! We can talk about it soon.”

“Well, I’m not sure about the second part, but I’ll see what I can do about those legos for you,” Santa laughed before sending Danny on his way.

“Ok, so Danny, you’re gonna hang out with Dallon for a bit and I’m gonna run some errands that are super boring. Does that sound good?" 

"Yea!” Danny agreed. (YN) waved before making her way toward the toy store. 

“Hey Danny, can you keep a secret?” Dallon asked and Danny nodded excitedly. “Well I have a very important Christmas present to buy for your aunt, but you have to promise won’t tell her what it is, ok?” Danny nodded again, more seriously this time. “You said you want me to come live with you and (YN) all the time, well, I’m going to ask (YN) to marry me.”

“Yay!” Danny cheered so loudly, people turned to look.

Dallon chuckled. “Come on, let’s go to the jewelry store.”

~

It was finally Christmas Eve, and Danny was finally in bed, the gifts were all wrapped and under the tree, and the cookies were set out for Santa. 

“Well, I think we got everything set,” (YN) said with a sigh after turning off the light in the kitchen. “It all seemed easier this year, huh?”

Dallon didn’t respond, so she made her way to the living room to see what was going on. He had been acting a little strange, nervous, all night and she was wondering what was up. When she walked in, he was standing by the Christmas tree, his hands behind his back.

“What are you doing?” She asked curiously as she crossed the room and her heart rate started to go up.

“(YN), you’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. You’re so incredibly strong and giving and the way you take care of Danny,” he shook his head with a soft smile. “I feel lucky I ever met you and that you let me into your life. I know being in a band makes it hard, that I’m not around as much as I’d like, but that’s why I wanna spend forever with you, if you’d like?” He asked before dropping to one knee and pulling the ring box from behind his back. “(YN), I love you, will you marry me?”

(YN) was speechless, all she could do was nod her head. “Yes, yea, yes!” She whispered as she started crying. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Dallon jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the floor as she laughed with delight. When he put her down, he cupped her face and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. When they pulled back, Dallon took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her shaking finger.

“Danny is gonna have unreasonable expectations for Santa next year when he hears about this,” (YN) laughed.

“He knows,” Dallon chuckled. “I couldn’t ask you without making sure it was ok with him.”

“Every time I think I love you as much as I can, you find another way to make me love you more,” (YN) beamed, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him in for another kiss.


	18. R is for Relax (Frank Iero)

Frank stretched sleepily under the thick, fluffy comforter on the bed. The chilly morning air nipped at his nose, so he rolled over and snuggled himself closer to (YN), burying his face against their neck, as they whined softly in response.

“Hmm?” Frank hummed.

“Cold,” (YN) whined again.

Frank pulled the blanket so it was over both their heads. “Better?”

(YN) laughed softly. “Yea.” After dozing on and off for a while (YN) opened their eyes again. “What do we have to do today?”

“Nothin,” Frank replied.

“Can we just spend all day relaxing here in bed? It’s been a long…”

“Year?”

(YN) laughed again “Exactly.”

“Yea, that sounds like a great idea,” he replied, pulling his love close and kissing their forehead affectionately.

“We will need coffee eventually though,” (YN) said.

“Damn, I knew I forgot to train Lois to do something.”


	19. S is for Snow (Ray Toro)

Ray was trying to will himself to start studying for finals on the last Saturday of the semester when his phone rang. He grinned when he saw it was his friend (YN). “Hey (YN), what’s up?” He said softly as his roommate Gerard was still asleep

“We’re gonna grab lunch and then go over to Killer Hill to go sledding, are you in?” She asked.

Ray glanced out the window. It was still overcast from the snowstorm that had passed overnight, dumping a few inches of fresh powder. “Yea, but I don’t have a sled.”

“That’s why we’re going for lunch first! We’re gonna steal some lunch trays from the cafeteria and use those to sled!”

Ray laughed. “Ok, sure, when are we meeting up?”

“11:30 so we can sneak out with the sleds when it gets busy at noon. Bring Gee and whoever else!”

“Ok, we’ll be there,” Ray agreed before hanging up. He couldn’t wait to hang out with (YN).

At 11:30 Ray had dragged Gerard out of bed and they were waiting in front of the cafeteria when (YN), Christine, and Jennifer arrived.

“Hey guys,” (YN) beamed and Christine winced.

“Hey,” Ray smiled. “What’s your problem?”

“Headache,” Christine replied.

“Food will make you feel better,” Jennifer smiled, leading the way inside.

“Why are you all so cheery?” Christine grumbled.

“Come on, let’s get coffee first,” Gerard said, throwing his arm around her shoulder and guiding her away from the others.

“I’m thinking pizza,” (YN) said.

“Yea, me too,” Ray nodded, following along behind her.

After the group finished their lunch, they made their way toward the entrance with their contraband trays.

“Jennifer, go distract the card swiper guy, and we’ll sneak the trays out,” (YN) instructed.

“Got it,” Jennifer nodded.

When she had him thoroughly distracted, (YN) gave the signal for the rest of them to follow her out.

“That actually worked!” Ray exclaimed, astonished that they didn’t get caught.

“Wait for me!” Jennifer called as the group made their way down the road to the hill.

The fresh snow crunched under their feet as they crossed the field to the top edge of the hill. A few other students were already there, also using contraband sleds.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” (YN) laughed as she sat on the tray and scooted to the edge. “Ray, can you push me?”

“Of course,” he replied.

After that everyone started sailing down the steep hill, trudging back up, racing each other, laughing and shouting like the overgrown kids that they were.

“Race me, Ray,” (YN) called with a wicked glint in her eye.

“Bring it on!” He retorted and they both started down the hill.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, neck and neck, (YN) started to slow, but Ray’s sled didn’t and he crashed right into her and they both went tumbling into the snow.

“(YN)! Oh my god! Are you ok? I’m so sorry!” He said, pushing himself off her. 

YN was laughing so hard, she could hardly get a word out. “Yea! Yea I’m fine, that was so fun!” She replied, looking up at him. Suddenly she stopped laughing and looked in his eyes, as he held his breath. Before he could realize what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her.

“Sorry,” he said when he pulled back.

“Don’t be,” she grinned, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling her back down so she could kiss him again, oblivious to the cheers of delight from their friends at the top of the hill.


	20. T is for Tree (Andy Hurley)

“Sooo when you get home, I wanna warn you, I put up my Christmas decorations. All of them,” Andy’s girlfriend (YN) laughed nervously on the other end of the phone.

“Oh really? More than Halloween?” Andy asked, thinking back at the volume of Halloween decorations that filled the house and yard.

“It’s… different,” she responded.

“I look forward to seeing it,” Andy laughed before they said their goodbyes. It’d be a few more days before he’d be home, but he was curious to what he’d be walking into.

~

“Are you ready?” (YN) asked as she turned down the street to the home they shared after picking him up from the airport

“Oh yea,” Andy laughed. 

When they turned up the driveway, Andy spotted a few light up reindeer, and a couple light up trees in the yard. The house had a tasteful amount of lights on the eaves, and around the door. “This isn’t too bad,” he remarked.

“That’s because we have an HOA,” (YN) laughed. “Let’s get inside before you decide if you want me to move out.”

“That’d never happen,” Andy replied, taking her hand as she put the car in park. “You literally light up my life.”

(YN) smiled, leaning in to kiss him before making their way to the front door. “Ok, here we go,” she said, flippin on the light switch.

Andy audibly gasped when he saw the living room. It was almost as if the space had been transformed into the Hogwarts Great Hall, medium sized trees wrapped in lights, were long the walls on either side, more fairy lights and garlands strung across the ceiling. In the back of the living room stood a large christmas tree that looked like it had been decorated by professionals. Perfectly wrapped presents sat below it.

“You… you did all this?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yea,” (YN) replied. “I just really like Christmas trees and lights and I never had space to go this all out before. I’m sorry if it’s over the top.”

“No, don’t be, it’s beautiful,” he replied looking back at her with a soft smile. “This is gonna be the most amazing Christmas, thank you baby.”


	21. U is for Undying Love (Ryan Seaman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you, this is my favorite of all these stories

It started on a snowy day.

(YN) and her family had moved in across the street from Ryan’s family at the end of summer. That fall they were in the same class, but he hadn’t ever talked to her, and it didn’t seem like she talked to anyone else either. Fall turned to winter, and with winter came a terrible snow storm that closed schools for the day.

“Ryan, why don’t you go outside and play,” his mom suggested, noticing he had been sitting in front of the TV most of the day.

“There’s no one to play with,” he mumbled.

“That girl across the street is building a snowman by herself, maybe she would like some help.”

Ryan looked out the window. He did want to play in the snow. A few minutes later, he was bundled up and trudging through the mounds of snow and across the street.

“Hi,” he said as he stood at the edge of her yard. “Can I make a snowman with you?”

“Sure,” she nodded. She seemed as shy as she did in school.

“Your name is (YN), right?”

“Yea,” she smiled.

“I’m Ryan.”

(YN) nodded and continued to roll the big ball of snow she was working on. “Can we use that one as his head?” She asked pointing to the ball Ryan was patting together.

“Sure,” he nodded, rolling it toward where (YN) was stacking the middle part.

“My mom gave me a carrot and some buttons to use as the face,” she said as they finished assembling the snowman.

“Do you wanna make a snow fort next?” Ryan asked once the snowman was finished.

(YN) smiled and nodded. “Yea!”

From that day on, Ryan and (YN) were practically inseparable. Nothing could come between them and no one ever questioned their unwavering friendship. They always had each other’s backs and they were certain nothing would ever change the platonic love they had.

Until it all changed.

~8 Years Later~

It was the night of their freshman winter formal and (YN), Ryan, and their friends had gone in a big group. He never really thought about whether or not (YN) was pretty, she was just his friend, he never thought about her in any way other than that. But that night, standing in the gym, decorated with streamers and under the glow of twinkle lights, he realized she was really, really pretty. He tried not to stare as he tried to work up the courage to ask her to dance. When a slow song finally came on, he looked over, and could feel his heart breaking as he saw their friend Jake asking her to dance.

After the dance was over, he and (YN) were standing out in front of the school, waiting for (YN)’s mom to pick them up. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure where to start. The silence hung between them was palpable.

“Jake had bad breath,” (YN) said suddenly. “It was so awkward.”

They both burst out laughing and just like that things were back to normal. Except they weren’t.

(YN) laid awake that night wondering why Ryan hadn’t asked her dance. She could have sworn he was looking at her. Maybe he thought she looked weird in her fancy dress and all that makeup on. Was there any chance in the world that he’d actually like her the way she liked him? Did he get that when she made that joke that she was trying to let him know that she didn’t like Jake?

She got up and looked out her window and wondered if Ryan was still awake, his room was dark. She climbed back into the bed and closed her eyes tight, willing herself to fall asleep, hoping for some kind of reprieve in her dreams.

~Three Years Later~

Years passed and (YN) and Ryan continued to pretend like everything was normal between them, even though they were both desperately in love with the other.

It was the last New Year’s before they were going to graduate high school, and their town had been hit with another terrible snow storm, cancelling all the parties and festivities that had been scheduled. (YN) called and invited Ryan over to hang out, since there was nothing else to do.

“Hey Ryan?” (YN) started, drawing up all her courage.

“Yea?” He asked, tearing his eyes from the movie on the TV in front of them in the dark basement.

“You know how… I mean, umm,” she squeezed her eyes shut until she felt his hand on top of hers. She opened her eyes.

“Go on,” he nodded.

“You know how you’re supposed to kiss someone at midnight? I, umm… do you wanna do that?”

Ryan looked stunned, and (YN) thought maybe his cheeks were even flushing red. “Umm, yea we can.”

“I just, you know I never kissed anyone before, right?” she asked looking down. She was equal parts embarrassed about the fact that no one had ever kissed her and that she was that she felt like she was conning him into giving her her first kiss.

“That’s ok, I mean, as long as you’re ok with it,” Ryan shrugged.

(YN) nodded and settled in again, trying to remain as calm as possible as the time ticked down to the moment she’d been waiting years for. She tried not to look at the watch on her wrist constantly in the dim glow of the TV. When she finally let herself look again it was 11:58 PM.

“It’s almost midnight,” she said softly.

Ryan paused the movie and turned so he was facing her as she watched the second hand move across the face of her watch. 

“Five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year,” she smiled up at Ryan.

He leaned across the space between them, his lips landing on hers, catching her off guard for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled back, they both laughed nervously.

“Happy new year,” he said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

(YN) nodded, trying to maintain her composure as Ryan restarted the movie.

Nothing more was said of that night, but it was not forgotten by either of them. Both of them replaying it over and over in their heads almost every day, certain that it would never happen again.

~Present Day~

It had been years since that night.

They graduated and (YN) went off to college. Ryan went to L.A. to try to get his start as a drummer. They kept in touch, not like they did when they lived across the street from each other growing up, but every time they talked, it was as if they hadn’t been apart for more than 10 minutes.

It was Christmas Eve when (YN) pulled up in front of her parent’s house. When she got out of her car, her heart started to flutter.

“Ryan!” She called to her friend shoveling the sidewalk in front of his parents home. 

He looked up and grinned, jogging across the road and wrapping (YN) in a big hug. “Oh my god, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, it’s been too damn long!” (YN) smiled, acutely aware of how his hands lingered on her waist for a moment longer than necessary. “Umm, did you hear I’m moving?” (YN) asked, kicking at the snow at her feet.

“Oh yea? Where to?”

“L.A.”

“Hey!” Ryan grinned, “we’re finally gonna be in the same city again!”

“I know! I’m excited, it’s been kind of a bummer that we’ve only been able to see each other sporadically for so many years.”

Ryan nodded. “Yea, I’ve missed seeing you like when we were kids.”

(YN) nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Suddenly she felt like a teenager again with her crush on Ryan making it so she couldn’t quite look him in the eye for fear that he might see and somehow know. “Well I should head in, but I’ll talk to you soon.”

Ryan nodded. “It was good to see ya (YN).”

(YN) waved and went inside.

That night Ryan tossed and turned in his childhood bed that was just a bit too small for him now. But even if it was a king size mattress, he wouldn’t be sleeping. (YN) was moving to L.A. He lived in L.A. There was no reason, none at all why he couldn’t, why he shouldn’t tell her how he felt. It had been so many years. He tried to date other girls, but none of them made him feel the way (YN) did. 

He sat up and went to his window. Glancing out, (YN)’s house was dark except for one window. (YN)’s.

Quickly he got dressed and slipped out of the house as quietly as possible to keep from waking anyone else. When he got across the street, he gathered up snow in his hand and threw it at her window. A moment later, (YN)’s confused face appeared in the window until she looked down and started laughing. A few minutes later, the porchlight turned on and (YN) stepped outside.

“Ryan, what are you doing?” She laughed, wrapping her coat tightly around herself as he walked up the front steps.

“I’m sorry, I’ve lost too many nights of sleep over this, and I can’t wait any longer to say it. (YN), I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I’m certain on the day I die I’ll still be madly in love with you. I know this changes everything, but I just can’t go on acting like I just care about you as a friend when I spend every night thinking about you, imagining what our life together could be, if I could ever be that lucky.”

“You… you love me?” (YN) stammered.

“Yea,” Ryan replied, trying to remain calm, but he was shaking, his stomach was doing flips.

Tears started to run down (YN)’s cheek. “I, I just, I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. I love you too, Ryan! I’ve wanted to say that forever, but I was scared. The closest I came was that time I got you to kiss me on New Years,” she laughed lightly.

He stepped forward, his thumb wiping away her tears, cupping her cheek in his hand, and she leaned into the touch. “If you want, we could be together,” he said softly.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” she replied, looking up at him.

Ryan leaned in, his lips meeting hers as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, and he pulled her against him. All the years of waiting, of pining, of almost moments had built to now and it was almost too much for them to bear. They pulled back breathlessly, his forehead resting against hers.

“I love you,” she whispered again. “Always have.”

“I love you too,” he replied. “Always will.”


	22. V is for Villa (Ryan Ross)

“Ryan come look what I got!” You called walking in from the store with an arm load of shopping bags.

“It looks like you bought the whole store,” Ryan smirked as he sauntered into the kitchen.

“Ha ha, no. Look at these! They’re kits for decorating gingerbread houses! I got a bunch of other stuff too. Go clear off the table and I’ll get all this ready.”

Ryan laughed before coming over to place a kiss on the top of your head. “I love your holiday spirit.”

You grinned back, before unloading the shopping bags with miniature candy canes, m&ms, sprinkles, nonpareils, and peanut butter cup trees. “Ok, we each got a kit, and it has frosting and some decorating supplies, but I got extras.”

“Got it,” Ryan said sitting down with his kit in front of him. “Ya know I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s been years for me, I hope I don’t screw up too bad,” you laughed.

As you started assembling yours and glanced over at Ryan and noticed his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated so intently at the project in front of him. You bit your lip to keep from giggling at how cute he was.

Once you both had the cookie homes standing solidly, you set to work decorating. “I’m gonna use these like shingles,” you said, picking up a handful of nonpareils. 

“That’s a good idea,” Ryan nodded.

“So what are you doing?” you asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Ok then,” you laughed, continuing your work, the only sound was the music Ryan had put on before you got home.

After a while, you were satisfied. You had icicles made from icing, the roof looked like it had shingles, there were trees in the yard, you had put a lot of detail into your house. “I think I’m done!” You announced turning it so Ryan could see.

“Looks good!”

“Can I see yours then?”

“I suppose, it’s not as good as yours,” he said, turning it around. He had used the icing to draw two people on the side of the house.

“Who is that?” 

“Us,” he replied with a shy smile.

“Aww! I love it!” you said walking around the table to sit in his lap. “And it looks great.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, burying his face against your neck. “And thanks for doing all the festive stuff, it makes this time of year a lot more fun.”

“Of course!” You grinned. “Come on, let’s go make some more cookies.”


	23. W is for Wish (Jet Star)

You sat on the roof of the diner, looking up at the night sky. For weeks you’d watched two stars move closer and closer together and tonight they formed one large celestial body. Party had said it was the winter solstice tonight, and the day did seem especially short, but you didn’t mind, that just meant more time for stargazing.

“(YKN)? Where are you?” You heard Jet call from the ground below.

“Up here!” You called, peaking your head over the ledge.

Jet glanced up, smiled, and then climbed up the ladder you had left propped against the side of the building. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve been watching those two stars come together, now they look like one big star.”

“Did you make a wish?”

“What?” You asked, drawing your eyebrows together in confusion.

“Haven’t you heard of that? You make a wish on the first star you see,” Jet explained gently.

“No, but I like that,” you replied. You closed your eyes and made your wish. “Done.”

“Me too.”

“What’d you wish for?”

Jet shook his head. “You aren’t supposed to say what you wished for, or else it won’t come true.”

“But then how will you know?”

Jet just looked at you confused. “What do you mean.”

“How will you know that I wished for you to kiss me?” You smiled back at him.

“I, umm,” the curly haired Killjoy was at a total loss for words.

“Sorry,” you said, wincing. You thought maybe you might get lucky and Jet would be interested in you the way you liked him.

“No! No, it’s just that I wished for the same thing.”

You looked over at him and grinned as he was smiling nervously. You slid closer to him, your shoulder bumping against his.

“How about we make our wishes come true then?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.

“Yea,” he nodded, starting to lean in. You met him halfway, your lips meeting his. When you pulled back a shiver ran up your spine and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Can I wish to do that again?” You asked.

“I’d be happy to grant that wish whenever you want,” Jet smiled back.


	24. X is for eXcited (Fun Ghoul)

“Remember how we used to stay up late trying to guess what we were gonna get for Christmas?” Party laughed.

“Yea, and we were always wrong,” Kobra nodded as they reminisced about holidays past.

“And BLI always had those catalogs of approved toys parents were supposed to order for their kids. They were always so boring,” (YKN) shook their head.

“We never celebrated Christmas out here,” Jet Star explained. “We celebrated the solstice.”

“What about you Fun Ghoul?” (YKN) asked. The tattooed killjoy didn’t respond, he just grumbled and walked out of the dinner. “Shit, did I say something wrong?”

“Fun was born in the city, but he didn’t grow up like us,” Party said gesturing between himself, Kobra, and (YKN). “He was brought up in the juvie system, and when he was reformed he was put in training to be a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/OW.”

“I knew he fought for BLI before he deserted and came to our side, but I didn’t know it was all that bad,” (YKN) replied, feeling guilty for bringing it up. They decided that they had to make it up to Fun somehow.

A couple weeks later (YKN) found Fun tinkering in the shed out behind the diner.

“Hey Fun,” (YKN) called from the doorway.

“Hey,” he replied, not really looking up from his work.

“I wanna say sorry for the other day. I didn’t know, and I felt really bad you never got to be excited about Christmas, even if it was a contrived, capitalistic bullshit holiday.”

This finally got a smile to break across Fun’s face. “It’s ok, you didn’t know.”

“Well I got you something. It’s not much, but,” they trailed off as they crossed the room to hold out the small package, wrapped in torn out magazine pages.

“You didn’t have to,” Fun replied.

“I wanted to.”

He took the package and started to unwrap it, his eyes going wide when he recognized the case. “The Ramones? Where’d you find this?” He asked looking at the cassette tape with awe.

“Tommy Chow Mein’s,” (YKN) replied.

“Damn, thank you, seriously,” Fun said, holding his arms out for a hug.

(YKN) accepted the hug. To their surprise, Fun didn’t let go as quickly as expected and when they stepped back, Fun quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on (YKN)’s cheek. Suddenly it was their turn to blush.

“Do you ever wanna hang out, like just me and you?” Fun asked, a hint of nerves in his voice. 

“Absolutely,” (YKN) replied with a smile.


	25. Z is for Zzz (Party Poison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I skipped Y and Kobra Kid, but you see Kobra is my favorite and I wanna make his story the best so I guess that means it will probably never get written lol

“You can’t sit up there,” Party nagged when he walked into the diner with an arm load of supplies and found (YKN) sitting on the counter.

“And why not?” She retorted, putting down her magazine.

“Because that’s where food goes,” Party replied, setting down the items next to her.

“Aren’t I a snack, though?” She asked innocently.

Party looked up at her and couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. “You’re really something else, (YKN)” Party said.

“Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?” (YKN) smirked.

“I think it’s a dangerous thing,” he replied, leaning against the counter next to her. He had to fight the urge to put his hand on her thigh, or maybe climb up on the counter with her and…

“Well, I think it’s a very good thing, Cherry Bomb” she replied as she patted his cheek, pulling him out of his thoughts. She gave him one last wink before hopping off the counter and walking away.

Party sank down on the stool behind him. They were never not going back and forth. The flirting, the harmless teasing, the looks, the touches. Party felt like he was at a breaking point with (YKN), but he knew getting serious with anyone was a bad idea. Killjoys didn’t live long. Period. Getting any more attached to (YKN), only meant certain pain. 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t think about it every day until the day his soul met the Phoenix Witch.

~

(YKN) had her hand out the window and her feet up on the dash of the Trans Am as Party drove them over to Dr. Death Defying’s radio station. There wasn’t much going on around the diner, so she had happily accepted the offer to get out with Party. The best part was no one else was tagging along.

It was a great afternoon of combing through records, making suggestions on what Dr. D should play next, and just generally getting in his way his way and bugging him for the fun of it. But the winter sun set early, cooling the desert dramatically, and cold air soon seeped in the cracks in the radio station walls.

“We should get outta here, it’s getting late,” Party announced, after noticing (YKN) shivering.

“Yea, we’ll see ya later Doc,” (YKN) waved following Party out into the cold night.

“Fuck it’s cold,” Party said as he hurried to the car, hoping some warmth was still trapped within.

“Nah, it’s fine,” (YKN) replied through chattering teeth

Party rolled his eyes as he tried to start the car, but it wouldn’t turn over. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“Too cold for the battery. We’ll probably need a new one, but I bet it will start in the morning,” Party answered.

“Well now what? We can’t stay out here, we’ll freeze to death,” (YKN) cried.

“I bet Dr. D will let us crash on the floor, come on,” Party said, hurrying back to the building

“We’re back!” (YKN) announced cheerfully.

“Why can’t you kids go back to your own place?” Dr. D grumbled.

“Car won’t start,” Party answered. “You got some space for us?”

“There’s a spare room with a mattress on the floor if you aint picky,” he replied with a sigh.

“Thanks doc! You won’t even know we’re here,” (YKN) smiled.

“I better not. Keep it down, I gotta do my sign off,” Dr. D replied as the other two killjoys found the spare room to which he was referring.

“What lovely accommodations,” (YKN) deadpanned when she saw the old twin mattress, blanket, and pillow. 

“I can sleep on the floor,” Party said.

“Don’t be stupid, sleep on the mattress with me,” (YKN) replied as she started to untie her boots. “Besides, it’s freezing in here, it will keep us both warmer.”

“Fine,” Party chuckled as he sat on the edge of the mattress to pull off his boots. He climbed into bed, pulling the rough blanket up to his shoulders, his back to the wall.

(YKN) flipped off the switch on the bare incandescent bulb hanging from the ceiling and crawled into bed next to Party, but to his surprise, she laid down facing him. He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding.

“Party, you wanna kiss me,” (YKN) stated after a few minutes of silence.

Party was grateful for the dark as he started to blush. “How’d you, I mean, why do you think that?”

(YKN) giggled lightly. “Because you’re always looking at my lips. Like you wanna know how soft they are, how they’d feel against yours.”

“I can’t, if something were to happen-”

“If you didn’t wanna experience the whole range of human emotions, why’d you even leave the city? Life is short, Party.”

Party knew (YKN) was right and he didn’t waste another second, closing the inches between them. (YKN)’s lips were softer than anything he’d ever felt before, and her whole body pressed into his, legs tangling with his. He gripped at her waist, as if he were to let go he’d never get another chance. (YKN) ran her fingers through his red locks and he let out a soft gasp at the sensation.

“You like that, Cherry Bomb?” She murmured against his lips. Party responded by crashing his lips back against hers.

The next morning, Party woke up with the sun shining in the dingy window. (YKN) was still asleep, her head on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him and Party wasn’t sure the last time he felt this happy.

A while later, she finally started to stir. “Hey,” she whispered up at him, her voice still thick with sleep. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I have in years,” Party replied with a smile.

“Me too. I guess we’re gonna have to make this a regular thing then,” she laughed softly.

“I think so,” he replied, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her again. “And you’re right, this is worth the risk of getting hurt. I fuckin love you (YKN).”

(YKN) grinned. “I knew I was right, but it’s still good to hear it. I love you too, Party.”


End file.
